Sakura Crisis
by angel puppeteer
Summary: He should not be here. He should not be feeling this way. So help him God. ‘Give me strength to walk away.’ [Darkfic. SasuSaku. Graphic. Explicit. Strong mature content.]


He reached his destination. A blue and white two-storey house. He lifted a hand and knocked slowly, an envelope tucked under his arm.

Silence.

He knocked again. This time, there was shuffling behind the front door and he shoved his hands inside his pockets and lowered his gaze.

"Wait a minute!" came a feminine voice.

He stiffened… then swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

_Damn it._

He sighed and clenched the fists inside his pockets, sweating a little as an inner battle ensued inside his mind. He was tensed, damn it. His erratic heartbeat proved it. Again and again, he was bound to this torture. He hadn't lost his mind yet…but certainly, there were times that he had already.

An image entered his mind. Blood pounded on his loins.

_Damn it to hell._

The door flew open and her face popped out. Her eyes were wide and he saw her wet her lips.

She smiled at him. It was a harmless smile.

"Sasuke."

He cleared his throat.

"Sakura."

She smiled again. How he wished she would stop smiling at him like that.

"Is there something you want?"

He wanted to say yes. To say that he wanted her. In his bed. In his life. God, he had loved her in the end. He had loved her too much.

"Is he here?" asked Sasuke.

She stared at him. Then smiled softly. "No. He isn't here."

He swallowed again and gave her the envelope. "From the Rukodaime-sama. He asked me to give this to him."

Sakura received the envelope. "Alright." Pause. "Do you want to come in?"

He frowned.

"Well, to have coffee or something," she said with a shrug. "We haven't… well, it's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Sasuke nodded. "Aa…" he remembered perfectly what happened when they last saw each other. Three weeks ago.

"Come on, just a little chit-chat won't hurt."

Sasuke's face darkened and Sakura saw it.

"Sasuke…"

"I have to go." He turned away but Sakura grasped his large hand.

"Sasuke, please—"

"Sakura," he said as though he was in pain.

"He will never know." She said softly.

Sasuke stiffened. "Sakura… don't make this harder for me."

She looked up to him, frowning sadly. "Sasuke-kun… I'm… I missed you."

_I missed you too._

"… I missed you so much—"

She reached up to his face and he could not help himself from running imaginary fingers through that thick pink hair, touch the face that haunted his dreams and even his waking hours. He forced down a lump and stared down to her eyes fringed with long lashes.

"Sakura…"

He should not be here.

He should not be feeling this way.

He should not be here.

He should not be here.

So help him God.

_Give me strength to walk away._

His obsidian eyes looked down to her, observing how beautiful she was, the stunning face, soulful green eyes, waves of thick pink hair that fell to her hips, a body to die for.

_I can't walk away._

He had to have her.

Once more.

_I __**don't**__ want to walk away._

And suddenly, his control slipped and he slammed her against the wall beside the door, kissing her. A moan escaped her throat, responding to his kiss fervently. She opened her mouth and his tongue rammed in, exploring. He was kissing her _too_ hard, his teeth chewing her pouty lips. He was sure that her lips will be bruised and expectedly, her lip was cut and small amount of blood appeared.

She gasped and Sasuke pulled back, staring down to her cut lip.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun—"

She tiptoed and crushed her bleeding lips against his, kissing him greedily. She forced her tongue inside his mouth and battled against his. Sasuke fought back, holding the back of her head to kiss her deeper.

Their mouths still locked in a fiery kiss, Sasuke's hand began to wander. It slid down to her firm ass, kneading and squeezing. She moaned and pressed her body against his firmly, her hands feeling his back. Sasuke lifted her right leg to his hip; the woman eagerly wrapped it around him, using her other leg to grind against his throbbing erection.

He groaned at the friction. It was so…perfect.

Sasuke released her lips, allowing her to moan erotically.

"Ohhh… Sasuke… Sasuke—…"

He panted in her ear, crushing her body against the wall.

_Fuck her… fuck her NOW… fuck her here where people can see and watch… _

He groaned and using both hands, he clutched her ass and grinded against her forcefully, the tip of his erection directly poking to her folds which was wet behind her thin panties.

"Ohhh… please, I need you… so much—"she whimpered.

Sasuke groaned. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him. Her mouth worked restlessly, tongue, teeth nipping and chewing. The Uchiha brought her at the back of the house, behind the thick foliages, passed the trees, deeper to the small forest situated behind the house.

She stopped kissing him and looked around, her eyes dark green. "…why here?"

Sasuke smirked and pushed her against the tree roughly. "…here, you can scream all you want."

Sakura blushed.

"The last time we did it in the attic, your neighbors questioned you why you were screaming so much…"

Sakura gulped, getting hornier and excited. "Oh… we're free to do it…without worrying about me being a screamer."

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Aa… I love it when you scream…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

He pressed her harder onto the tree, his face dark. "… Don't expect me to be gentle with you, Sakura. I haven't touched you for a long time…" he growled.

Sakura's breathing hitched. "…yes, yes… Sasuke-kun… I missed you so much that it hurts… I often dreamed about you… my god… Sasuke-kun, you're making me crazy…"

His hand slid down between their bodies. Sakura waited, biting her lip. Her hips bucked in anticipation. Sasuke smirked, his movement slow to make her beg. He loved teasing her.

Soon after, he heard her hissed. "…please, please… I want you… please, please—"

"…mmm."

"Sasuke-kun, don't torture me—"

His hand went lower until it reached her skirt. She was wearing a white dress with thin straps.

"Faster…" she whimpered, sweating. Sasuke gritted his teeth. The way she bit her lip made him ached for her even more.

The need was escalating. Higher. Harder. A forceful desire.

He dragged her skirt up to her waist and his hand rested in front of her panties. "You're so wet already…" Sasuke whispered.

"Ohh… just… just—"

His fingers slowly traced her clit. She gasped and bucked her hips forward. "Sasuke-kun, please…"

"Please what?" he teased.

"Now…" she begged huskily. Sasuke smirked cruelly and felt her crotch, now very wet. Roughly, he plunged his two fingers into her through her panties. Her fingers dug to his shoulders, her lips puffy and red from his hungry kisses.

"Sa…suke— OH!" she moaned loudly and arched her back as Sasuke continued pumping her with his fingers.

"Please… _not_ like that…" she gasped through clenched teeth. Sasuke smirked and tore the panties right in the middle. Her green eyes widened in shock.

"Sas—"

"I know. That's your favorite pair." Sasuke said with a seductive smirk and crushed his lips down to hers again, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth while he plunged his two fingers inside her at the same time. He was driving her insane with lust and the thought of having sex with him in the woods excited her even more. Sakura curled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer; Sasuke cupped her ass to keep her hips in place while his other hand was covered with her fluid shooting out of her.

Sakura wrenched her swollen lips from his bruising kiss, her eyes, innocent and sparkling, looked directly to his lust-filled eyes. "Sasuke-kun…" her fingers softly caressed his cheek wet with sweat. He stared directly to her silver–tinted eyes while his fingers drove deeper.

"Don't close your eyes." He dragged out harshly.

She bit her lip and fought the urge to close her eyes. She would not budge. Determinedly, she stared back, watching his beautiful eyes. A gasp escaped her throat. She was coming and Sasuke, knowing she was near the edge, stopped.

"…why… did you stop?" asked Sakura, panting. He didn't reply, the hand from her wet folds slid to her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress. Sakura shrugged off the straps. Sasuke pulled down the front until her chest was exposed. Black eyes narrowed as new layer of lust filled in, intense and savage. Their eyes met briefly then Sakura felt a pair of lips closing over her hardened peak, sucking and biting. His hot tongue rolled over the bud before pulling at it between his teeth. Sasuke smiled and sucked harder as his little blossom made noises, conveying the message that she wanted more.

His insides clenched painfully. Her body was practically screaming for_ it_. He was obsessed with her… and though it was wrong to fuck her, he was willing to sink deeper and be a sinner.

The hand cupping the back of his head urged him to do more. He sucked at her nipples greedily, while her other hand cupped his face, feeling the movement of his jaw as he sucked.

"Sasuke…kun, my dress— don't tear it up—"

Sasuke's tongue swirled over the nipple before sucking at her neck. "Don't worry—"he whispered huskily in her ear. "It was my gift, wasn't it?" he bit her earlobe before dragging his teeth down to her neck again, leaving a trail of saliva and hickies.

She blushed. "Hai… I loved this so much…"

Sasuke smirked maliciously. "Good." His hand lifted the skirt higher to expose her pelvis. "I want to fuck you with that dress on." He said with a wicked, almost evil in his eyes.

Sakura bit her lip, panting. "Sasuke-kun…" she purred sexily. Using both of her hands, small fingers undo his pants. She successfully snapped the belt off his waistband and fumbled with the zipper. Done with the zipper, she pushed the pants down with such hurry that she almost ripped his thin boxers. His engorged member sprang free from its restraints. Sakura's breathing almost stopped, getting more aroused at the sight of her lover's manhood. Suddenly, she wished they were in her attic with a huge mirror in the wall. She loved watching him fuck her. The last time they had sex, they did it in front of a mirror while he made love to her against the wall. Fascinated at the way his firm ass shone with sweat and moved as he rocked forward, she watched herself being banged to the wall, his back muscles pulsed with power and strength, shining with perspiration.

"…your shirt—"Sasuke pulled it off over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Then, he kicked off his pants. Smirking sadistically, he placed another rough kiss before plunging to her in one rough thrust. He smirked, his mouth muffling her scream. He broke the kiss and Sakura let out a gasp of mixed pleasure and pain.

"…what a sadistic bastard…" she murmured, breathing heavily.

Sasuke smirked. "But you liked it when I do it rough." Sakura gulped and groaned when he started to move, slowly at first before thrusting faster. It felt so good yet painful. She was no longer a virgin, Sasuke had taken care of it a long time ago. But he was huge. Exceptionally. Her core stretched wider, his cock forcing her open.

"Ah—! Sasuke-kun…!" she cried out hoarsely.

In each thrust, he growled. He rocked back and forth, in and out. Sakura was frantically clawing at his back, panting and screaming in between. A snide smirk graced Sasuke's features. He loved listening to her screams. He made a particular sharp thrust and a throaty scream tore from her.

"…oh… faster… harder—"

She bucked her hips to move with him, receiving each thrust with equal fervor. Her sore damp legs wrapped itself around his hips for more force and leverage as she slammed her pelvis against his. Sasuke, in turn, quickened his pace, pushing her harder against the tree.

_It felt so damn good… _

God, somebody… help her.

She was addicted to him. To him and sex. And today, he was wilder than before; he was fucking her as if he was angry and starved to death.

"Sasuke-kun…—"

Sasuke bit down to her neck, blood poured out from the tiny wound and he lapped it up before roughly grazing her skin with his teeth as he angrily ravaged her hole. _I will make you forget him. I will make you scream for me and ONLY for me… You're all mine. MINE…_ He growled as her walls squeezed him but he kept his tempo uneven, enough to make her crazy.

_You're mine._ He thrust harder—

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

And harder… oh damn it, he could only see red, feel red. In his ecstasy, he made the crazy sex crazier, fucking her pitilessly.

His every thrust told her so. _Mine… mine—_

"You _are_ mine." He hissed. Sakura screamed in response, her hips rocking.

_Mine. MINE… MINE— _She cried out, throwing her head back against the tree, ignoring the painful scratches from the bark of the tree.

Sasuke looked at her face, the ecstasy, and lust filling her face, her bruised lips… He'll be damned in hell for this— _you're fucking somebody else's woman!_ His mind sneered.

But _god_, he loved her… he loved her at the same time hated her… He was burning up. Love. Hate. Greed. Lust. All burning at the same time, pushing him over the edge where nothing mattered. Just her.

Just her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun… please… ohhh—"she squeezed her walls around him causing him to growl like a beast. _Damn it! _Her eyes widened when Sasuke suddenly pushed her down to the forest floor.

"Sasuke—"

"So I could fuck you more." Sasuke rasped and true enough, their sex became more fervent. "Damn it… you're so tight…" he growled as though in pain.

"Spread your legs wider…" he ordered harshly. Sakura obediently bent her knees and spread her thighs wider. As he endlessly plunged in, fluids squirted out of her folds, milking him. He was panting harder now, as his climax rose. "Wider…" he groaned. Sakura bit her lip, her core aching and gooey.

"Damn it… shit, shit, shit—" he gritted his teeth when Sakura screamed, lifting her body off the forest floor. But her stamina was nowhere compared to Sasuke's. Soon, she gave up but Sasuke's hand came up and groped her ass, lifting her up and down. Sakura clung to his neck, slick with heavy sweat. Another scream tore from her bruised lips when Sasuke pumped chakra to his hips.

"_SASUKE-KUN!_"

Her head fell back to the forest floor, damp pink hair falling over her face, her mouth gulping for air. "…oh! Oh! OH!"

She was so close now. So close. Closer, closer and closer.

"More…!" She gasped out. "Harder—" she blinked quickly, feeling a hand lifting her leg. "Wha—"

Sasuke licked his lips and draped the leg over his shoulder. The position widened her tight passage and allowed him to see the detailed action of him penetrating her.

Her mouth dropped open. "Sasuke…!" he bent down and kissed her, at the same time, he thrust in. Sakura cried out and threw her head and arms back, gasping. He watched the way her breasts bounced in every buck of her hips, her lovely mouth gasping his name… his eyes turned to red, the wheels swirling fast as he plunged into her.

"Oh…Sasukeee …" she drawled out, her arms above her head, grasping a tree root tightly.

"Sakura…" he called in low guttural tone. A throaty cry wrenched out from her lips.

Then, she felt it. She screamed as she came long and violently. Sasuke remained thrusting into her roughly. Her walls were tightening again and he smirked as her orgasm hit thrice, four times…

Sasuke didn't stop, he _could not_ stop. He kept ramming in, eyes locked at his penis forcing inside her core. _Damn it… How many times do I have to fuck her? How many times do I have to do this to her to satisfy my hunger?_

He gripped her other leg and pushed it further, stretching her vagina wider. _How many times do I have to fuck her until I'm satiated? _Sakura screamed out his name when she came again forcefully, her leg gripping his neck while the other snapped up to surround his hips.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… I'm so…sore—"

Violent spasms shot down to his spine, the first signs of his orgasm. He knew it would be good, shattering. He angled his hips perfectly, his cock hitting the right place. A growl ripped out from his throat and he hissed dirty words then…- his body froze then moved fast until he felt his body violently shaking as vicious orgasm claimed him, his fluid bursting directly to her hole uncontrollably, his mouth growling her name.

His support gave out and he collapsed on top of her, panting. He blinked and realized he was crushing her tiny frame. Quickly, he raised himself up, his weight on his hands and knees. He looked down to her, saw her skin marred with red blotches. Teeth marks were scattered across her chest and neck. His gaze slid down; his member was still buried to the hilt inside of her. Slowly, he pulled out, making Sakura's breathing sharpened. Once bare, Sasuke grinned maliciously; she looked thoroughly and violently fucked and it turned him on.

Her eyes fluttered open, ironically innocent, considering at what they had done. Sasuke's large hand gently caressed her damp hair down to her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun…" he bent forward and kissed her forehead. As his breathing turned to normal, Sasuke pulled up his boxers and redid his pants.

Smiling slightly, Sakura sat up, still nude except for her damp dress around her hips. Sasuke was still between her legs. Their eyes locked and Sakura smiled, looking heavenly despite of the leaves and dirt that clung to her skin. Slowly, Sasuke stepped back, picked up his shirt and got dressed. As Sakura lifted the straps back to her bruised shoulders, Sasuke glanced at her. He watched her pull the torn panties off her thigh before standing up with a wince.

_That was ROUGH!_ Her Inner Sakura roared like crazy. Sakura rolled her eyes and smoothed out the wrinkles and the dirt off her bare arms. Sasuke, smirking, reached out to her hair. The pink-haired woman jerked in shock and looked up to him with wide eyes.

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked wickedly, showing her a yellowing leaf which he plucked out from her thick pink hair.

Her pretty face reddened and she looked away. Sasuke's smirk widened when Sakura gulped audibly while his long fingers dragged themselves down to her arm. His hand reached the hand that clutched the torn panties. With a gentle tug, Sasuke took it from her. The woman looked at him in surprise.

"Sasuke—"

He deliberately towed the panties at his back pocket. "…a souvenir. Do you mind?" he smiled.

Sakura shook her head. "No." Sasuke smirked and seeing Sakura looking slightly decent (her hair was twisted in a bun with a chopstick), he led her out of the forest.

* * *

After a while of slow walking, Sasuke glanced at her with a small frown. "Did I hurt you?" asked Uchiha in a low guttural tone.

"What! Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed in response. "…I enjoyed it so much. And…well you seemed more intense, wilder and more…d-demanding. Rougher but I like it." Her cheeks turned red as she shyly looked up to him.

He smirked smugly. "Hn."

Sakura was now looking concerned. "…what's wrong? I wasn't hurt, really…but you seemed angry at something." A jolt of fear hit her spine when Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"I am angry."

Sakura sighed deeply. "…"

"Don't think about it." He stated strictly.

"…alright. But," she looked up to him. "You know you can talk to me anytime, right?"

"I don't need to talk." He drawled with a rough leer. The woman blushed furiously and looked away, chewing her lip.

Sasuke silently followed her, his eyes focused on her.

_What should I do?_

They entered the house through a backdoor. Sasuke lingered at the doorway, staring at her intensely.

_Should I walk away?_

He remembered the day when they fist had sex.

"_Please, Sasuke-kun… I need you."_

But he can't.

He didn't have the strength to walk away.

He needed her as well.

Sakura was standing in front of the counter, preparing dinner. "Well, do you want to stay for dinner?"

He needed her.

"…I'm making sashimi, some sushi and mmm, what else?"

Slowly, noiselessly, he approached her.

"Ah! I know! How about Korokke of minced meat and mashed potatoes?"

"How about you as _my_ dinner?"

Sakura turned to him with a surprised look. "Eh?" She gulped when she realized he was so close to her, his breathing warm on her face.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He lowered his face and kissed her mouth. Her eyelids dropped and she kissed him back softly. Her cheeks reddened when she felt his teeth gobbling her plump bottom lip, a hand touched her heated face.

"Sakura…" he breathed to her swollen lips when he pulled back.

"I love you." she said.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I know." He muttered and kissed her again.

Sakura broke the kiss and looked up to him. "Sasuke-kun…" she reached up to his face. "Don't walk away."

He went rigid.

Her green eyes turned darker. "I need you."

He closed his eyes and hugged her to him, burying a hand through her thick hair.

_Should I walk away?_

"Sasuke-kun…"

_Should I?_

And after that, their lives would be simpler.

Peaceful.

A life separate from hers. Away from her. Safe from temptation.

But…

"I can't."

She bit her lip and clutched the front of his shirt. A large hand gripped her hair as he pulled back to peer at her face. Unshed tears made her eyes glistened.

"…I can't walk away."

With that, they both moved forward to kiss and touch. Their mouths locked into an adulterated vicious kiss. Desperately, Sasuke kissed her with teeth and tongue making Sakura blushed.

He pulled away, panting. "Come with me."

"Where…?" she panted.

"With me. In my bed. In my life."

As a reply, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

They stumbled into his apartment, kissing frantically. With her thin dress on, he fucked her against the wall. Her screams and ragged panting echoed, coupled with loud thumping of bodies smacking the wall. Her cries fueled his aching need.

"Sakura…" he growled, going deeper. Their clothes were damp and were rumpled. Fluids streaked down to her inner thighs. The wet silky ridges of her core made the fuck fiercer. With one hand, he groped one butt cheek. Her legs were hooked around his hips.

Sakura desperately grasped his shoulders, panting heavily. His stamina was amazing. Minutes ago, they were in the forest, having raw sex and now… Fuck. They were both insatiable animals. Insatiable disgusting fucking animals. Were they really this addicted?

_How many times…do we have to do this?_

How many times…? Were the previous encounters they had be enough for them to walk away from each other?

She whimpered and kissed him on the mouth, fingers tangled in his damp hair. Roughly, he broke the kiss and nibbled his way to her neck. Feeding to her sadistic side, she bit him back, sucking with teeth and tongue.

"…Sasuke…kun—"she moaned against his earlobe which she enjoyed chewing. Sasuke grabbed her ass and lifted her up. With unsteady steps, he approached his bed and deposited her there.

The woman was panting softly, her smoldering eyes watched him undress. Sasuke managed to slip off his pants, kneeled between her sweaty legs. Roughly grabbing her rear, he pulled her hips and set her atop his thighs.

"Ah! Sasuke—"he pushed her skirt higher and unceremoniously entered her slick heat again.

"Ahhh! Sasuke! _Sasuke!"_

The dark-haired man growled menacingly and fucked her deeper, making her writhe in desperate pleasure.

"Har…der… ah— deeper!" she demanded, her fingers clutching the bed sheets at her sides. Sasuke grinned cruelly. Clutching her knees, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and loomed over her.

"Ah… Sasuke-kun… fuck… _me_!"

Sasuke smirked. He loved it when she demanded absolute raw sex from him. "Hn." He grunted and biting his lip, he fucked her with more passion and vigor. She was screaming louder now but Sasuke didn't mind. He will make her scream more to let people know that she was _his._

Her muscles tightened around him, squeezing him hard that he groaned out aloud and rammed more forcefully into her. "Ah! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sa… Sas… Sasuke!"

"You want more?" he hissed aggressively.

"Sasuke…" He was so uncouth that she was both in ecstasy and in pain.

"I will not stop." He hissed. "Never."

"…ahhh—"

He drove deeper. "If you want me to stop this—"he plunged in, filling her up, forcing his whole member inside her. "—

you have to beg."

Sakura smiled between panting. "I… won't beg for you to stop, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke nodded. "Good." He started another rhythm, making Sakura moaned dirty words.

"Sasuke-kun… Don't…walk away."

"…"

"Love me."

Sasuke caressed her hair gently. Her green eyes looked directly to his sharingan. "Love me."

As a reply, he shoved deeper and she came violently, screaming his name. His bed creaked, the bed sheets dirty with their combined cum. The headboard slammed against the wall with a crack. Sakura felt more liquid flooding out of her, wetting her thighs and the sheets. Her neck bent painfully, back arching as Sasuke's length forced deeper into her, breaking into her vagina.

"Sa…kura." He growled, gripped her hair and another shattering orgasm hit his spine, making his eyes roll and his mouth to groan and pant like a dog.

He was about to fall on top of her but he restrained to do so. She was sore all over the body, tired and bruised in some parts. One hand touched her cheek, his thumb sweeping across her cheekbone. She met his droopy but intense gaze and mirrored the gesture, watching the black longs spring back to its spike.

"I love you…" she whispered softly, her fingertips on his lips.

With one hand, he gripped the hand and kissed the tips. His mouth kissed the palm and wrist, his eyes locked with hers.

"I know."

She smiled.

And he loved her too.

And she knew it.

She smiled and switched their positions. He narrowed his eyes and about to reprimand her but she smiled and leaned forward, pink hair falling around their faces like pink waterfall.

"Let me." She whispered, eyes greener and more intense.

Sasuke smirked and gripped her hips, guiding her movements as she rode him, fucking him. His wet cock slid up and down inside and out of her sore vagina.

"Love me." Her voice was so soft, like a honey balm to his tortured soul.

And he knew he would. Because as many times as he told himself that he will walk away, that this would be the last time… that this was enough… he knew he could not walk away.

After all, this woman, the woman he loved too much, fucked too much, cared for too much—

He cupped her face and thrust upwards.

—was Hyuuga Sakura.

"_SASUKE!"_


End file.
